


Koniec praktyk

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Lilo [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bymylounnie: To jeżeli mi pozwalasz część drugą Ankiety no to się bardzo ciesze ^^ A więc Lou po przyjściu ze szkoły do domu przepisuje numer Liama do tel. i szybko pisze do niego wiadomość… I tak sie wszystko zaczęło, pisali ze sobą codziennie o każdej porze dnia, nawet na samej lekcji chemii wysyłali smsy i posyłali sobie w klasie ukradkowe uśmieszki. No i Lou w koncu po jednej z ich wielu lekcji chemii prosi Liama by zaczekał w kl. i prosi go o spotkanie-randke. No I oczywiście to pozostawiam Twojej inwencji twórczej ^^ Proszę odpisz mi czy ta wiadomość doszła xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koniec praktyk

**Author's Note:**

> Kontynuacja "Ankiety"

Wszedł do mieszkania, rzucając klucze na komodę obok wejścia i od razu udał się do salonu. Zajął miejsce na kanapie, a z torby wyciągnął ankietę, na której był zapisany numer jego ucznia. Od razu przepisał go do telefonu i nie zwlekając napisał do chłopaka wiadomość.  
 _Do: Liam_  
 _Zaczynam odliczać dni do końca moich praktyk:) Louis x_  
 _Nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź od chłopaka._  
 _Od: Liam_  
 _Ja również x_  
Od tego wszystko się zaczęło. Nie było dnia, aby nie wymienili między sobą kilkudziesięciu wiadomości. Nawet podczas lekcji chemii Louis pisał do Payne jak to uroczo wygląda, lub w całkiem inny sposób go komplementując. Widział jak na twarz chłopaka wpływa rumieniec, a jego usta układają się w drobnym uśmiechu. Nie potrafili się powstrzymać. Marzyli, aby praktyki Tomlinsona dobiegły końca i nareszcie nadszedł ten dzień.  
To była ostatni lekcja, którą przeprowadzał Louis. Kiedy do dzwonka zostały jakieś 3 minuty, podziękował uczniom za to, że przez te kilka tygodni mógł z nimi współpracować. Liam nie potrafił wysiedzieć na swoim krześle. Tak bardzo chciał, aby lekcja już się skończyła. Jakiś czas temu dostał wiadomość od Louisa, aby został po zajęciach na chwilę. Był tak bardzo ciekawy co chłopak od niego chce. Nareszcie nadeszła upragniona przerwa. Uczniowie zaczęli w pośpiechu pakować swoje torby. Payne specjalnie się ociągał, a kiedy w sali został tylko on i jego nauczyciel podszedł do biurka.  
\- Chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać – uśmiechnął się nieśmiało przygryzając wargę i spoglądając z pod rzęs na starszego.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział z uśmiechem i podniósł się z krzesła. Obszedł biurko i oparł się o nie, zatrzymując naprzeciwko Liama – Teraz, skoro już moje praktyki się skończyły nie jesteś moim uczniem – wyjaśnił – Co powiesz na randkę? – zaproponował.  
\- Chętnie – twarz młodszego się rozpromieniła.  
\- Świetnie, dam ci znać kiedy – mrugnął do niego okiem i z powrotem usiadł przy biurku, tym samym dając mu znać, że może iść.  
Kierując się do wyjścia, Liam miał wrażenie jakby unosił się 5 metrów nad ziemią.  
*****  
Jeszcze tego samego dnia chłopak dostał od Louisa wiadomość, żeby podał mu adres, a on wpadnie po niego w sobotę około 18.00.  
Właśnie teraz stał przed lustrem dokonując ostatnich poprawek. Po domu rozniósł się dźwięk dzwonka. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech i pobiegł do wejścia. Za drzwiami, tak jak oczekiwał stał Tomlinson. Jak zawsze wyglądał niezwykle przystojnie.  
\- Hej – przywitał się szatyn – Dobrze wyglądasz.  
\- Dziękuję – odpowiedział z lekkim rumieńcem.  
\- Możemy iść? – wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku młodszego chłopaka.  
\- Tak – podał mu swoją rękę i razem skierowali się do samochodu Tomlinsona.  
Randka była naprawdę udana. Najpierw Louis zabrał go do wesołego miasteczka, gdzie skorzystali chyba z prawie każdej rozrywki. Dobre humory im dopisywały. Ciągle żartowali i śmiali się. Następnie pojechali do jednej z najlepszych pizzeri w mieście, gdzie naprawdę bardzo dobrze im się rozmawiało. Coraz lepiej się poznawali. Opowiadali o swoich rodzinach i dzieciństwie, o tym jakie plany na przyszłość mają. Rozmowa szła im bardzo gładko, jakby znali się od kilku lat, a nie kilku tygodni. Dodatkowo kompletnie nie odczuwali różnicy wieku jaka ich różniła.  
*****  
Louis zatrzymał samochód pod domem państwa Payne i odwrócił głowę w kierunku Liama.  
\- Dziękuję za miły wieczór – powiedział z uśmiechem, a dookoła jego oczu były urocze zmarszczki.  
\- To ja dziękuję, było naprawdę cudownie.  
\- Czyli mogę liczyć na kolejną randkę? – zapytał.  
\- Jak najbardziej – zgodził się. Byłby głupi gdyby odmówił tak wspaniałemu mężczyźnie jakim był Louis.  
\- Cieszę się – nachylił się nad młodszym chłopakiem i przycisnął swoje wargi do jego. Pocałunek był delikatny i lekko niepewny, ale obojgu bardzo się podobał – Dobranoc Liam – powiedział, kiedy odsunął się od Payne i pogładził jego policzek.  
\- Dobranoc Lou – cmoknął go w policzek i odpinając pasy, wysiadł z samochodu.


End file.
